Darkest Hour: A Hearts of Iron game Wiki
Welcome to the Darkest Hour: A Hearts of Iron game Wiki This is a very new Wiki for the Hearts of Iron game Darkest Hour. After noticing that many people were using the Hearts of Iron 2 Wiki I wanted a Wiki which covered the new expanded timeline in Darkest Hour. iki, so help would be appreciated. Background Darkest Hour is a standalone game in the Hearts of Iron series. Based on the Hearts of Iron 2 engine, it was started when Paradox announced that it would be moving on to creating Hearts of Iron 3 and licensed the use of the Europa Engine (of HOI2) to various group of modders. As a result, Darkest Hour was officially released on April 5th 2011, and is available on Steam and GamersGate. The game is currently on version 1.04. As Darkest Hour is advertised as being made "by fans, for fans", the game is eminently moddable, and an active modding community exists. The game is a strategy wargame at heart, and while there is little to stop a player from playing outside of the confines of the two world wars, the focus of the game is very much on warfare. Scenarios The latest version of the game comes with six scenarios. 1914 - The Great War: 'This scenario begins very shortly before the onset of hostilities between Serbia and Austro-Hungary and by extension World War I. '''1933 - Day of Decision: '''This scenario begins six years before World War 2, and allows the player of Germany to choose between the historical Nazi government and an ahistorical communist government. In the latter case, the player will then have the option to ally with the Soviet Union, overthrow numerous governments in Europe, replacing them with communist ones, and finally take on the Western Allies (UK, France, USA) in a World War between capitalism and communism. '''1936 - Road to Another War: '''Widely regarded as the most polished scenario in the game, this scenario gives countries a few years to prepare for World War 2. '''1940 - Burning Europe: '''A mid-war scenario, allowing players to jump straight into the warfare with a minimum of fuss. '''1941 - Awakening the Giant - '''Another mid-war scenario, for those who wish to skip straight to the war between Japan and the USA. '''1942 - Enemy at the Gate '- A scenario beginning at the height of Axis power. '''1943 - The Tide has Turned - '''The tables have flipped, the Soviets are grinding the Germans, the Italians face invasion, Japan faces a stubborn China, the Axis may soon fall, yet the still have the capability to win the war. '''1944 -''Götterdämmerung'' - D-Day is here, the Allied powers are invading France, Italy collasped forcing Germany to defend the front, the Soviet Union is steamrolling over Europe, and is prepared to knock out all of Germany's allies in Europe. 1945 - Endsieg - For those who want to start near the end of the World War, with Germany on its last legs in Europe and Japan on the run in the Pacific. Unit Stats This section contains data on the unit types included in the game. Category:Browse